Kencan?
by arrre17
Summary: Soonyoung sedang menghias pohon natal di depan toko ibunya ketika si manis yang diam-diam dipujanya datang dan mengajak mmm... kencan? [soonhoon] [seventeen fanfic]


Soonyoung sedang menghias pohon natal di depan toko aksesoris ibunya ketika salju pertama dimusim dingin turun. Dibantu dengan Lee Chan, si anak tetangga yang ingin membantu karena katanya tidak ada kegiatan berarti di hari natal tahun ini

"Hyung, pasang ini. Aku tidak sampai hehehe." Lee Chan menyerahkan aksesoris pohon natal berbentuk bintang kepada Soonyoung dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Eeiiii~ dasar. Makanya cepat tumbuh." Soonyoung membalas tanpa menatap Lee Chan karena fokus memasang aksesoris.

"Sialan." Lee Chan mendesis. Tentu saja tidak terdengar oleh Soonyoung. Bisa-bisa kepalanya dipenggal kalau si sipit itu dengar.

"Ah hyung! Aku masuk duluan ya! Udara semakin dingin. Semangat!" Tanpa mendengar persetujuan Soonyoung, bocah itu masuk ke dalam toko, meninggalkan Soonyoung seorang diri di depan toko dengan berbagai perhiasan natal yang berceceran.

"Yak! Awas saja kau bocah! Aku akan—"

"Soonyoung-ah! Sedang membantu ibumu menghias pohon natal ya?" Seseorang menginterupsi teriakan Soonyoung. Suaranya familiar, jadi Soonyoung berbalik kebelakang untuk melihat.

Itu Jihoon, tenggelam dalam mantel kebesarannya dengan wajah setengah tertutup syal, tapi Soonyong tetap mengenalinya. Soonyoung tidak percaya ini, tapi itu benar-benar Jihoon. Vokalis band di sekolahnya yang merangkap menjadi gitaris juga. Yang memiliki wajah seperti bayi padahal umurnya tujuh belas. Yang suaranya sangat lembut dan menyejukkan hati dan jujur saja, selalu ia dengarkan setiap malam.

"Soonyoung-ah! Kau mendengarku?" Telapak tangan Jihoon melambai tepat di depan wajah Soonyoung, membuat yang lebih tinggi tersadar.

"Ah! Maafkan aku." Soonyoung sedikit membungkuk. Merasa tidak enak karena telah mengabaikan si manis Jihoon. Dan lagi, otaknya masih blank karena Lee Jihoon tiba-tiba datang dan menegurnya seperti itu.

Sesuatu yang lembut kemudian membalut leher telanjang Soonyoung. Syal wol panjang berwarna gading itu perpasang sempurna di leher Soonyoung berkat si manis Jihoon. ini entah kali keberapa Soonyoung menyebutnya manis.

Soonyoung memandang syal yang melingkar di lehernya, lalu menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Anggap saja hadiah natal dariku. Kau pasti kedinginan berada di luar dalam waktu yang lama kan?" Jihoon tersenyum hangat. Benar-benar hangat karena Soonyoung rasa suhu wajahnya meningkat dan memerah.

Soonyoung kembali kehilangan kesadarannya. Soonyoung sebenarnya ada di kelas yang sama dengan Jihoon, tetapi mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Karena ya, Jihoon vokalis band sekolah, banyak yang menyukainya tentu saja. Sedangkan Soonyoung hanya anggota biasa di club dance sekolahnya. Mereka jarang sekali bicara seperti ini, kecuali jika ada di satu kelompok belajar yang sama. Kalau boleh kutambahkan, Soonyoung ini sebenarnya sudah lama menyukai si manis Jihoon, itu sebabnya pipinya memerah sekarang.

"Kau mengabaikanku lagi. Sepertinya kau sedang sibuk ya? Baiklah, jika tugasmu sudah selesai, temui aku di kafe ujung jalan sana ya? Aku akan menunggumu." Jihoon bicara dengan menatap lembut mata Soonyoung.

'Coba lihat! Matanya indah sekali~' Ini kata batin Soonyoung.

Sebelum Jihoon beranjak, ia mendekati Soonyoung dan memasukkan sesuatu ke kantung mantelnya. Itu hotpack omong-omong.

"Anyway, selamat hari natal Soonyoung-ah, jangan lupa nanti di kafe sana ya. Aku menunggumu." Jihoon melambai pada Soonyoung lalu melanjutkan perjalannya, menuju kafe ujung jalan.

Biar kukatakan ya, Soonyoung itu sedikit bodoh. Jadi wajar saja kalau dia—

"Benarkah tadi Jihoon? Lee Jihoon? Ahhh aku harus bagaimana? Ibu~ Jihoon menyuruhku menemuinya di kafe sana, aku harus bagaimana?" —baru tersadar dan ribut sendiri berteriak di depan toko ibunya. Merengek pada angin—karena jelas ibunya ada di dalam toko— tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan. Lalu setelah dua puluh menit kemudian baru tersadar dan bergegas menyusul Jihoon setelah melimpahkan tugasnya kepada Chan.

Sudah kukatakan dia itu bodoh.

Tapi sepertinya, kencan di hari natal tidak buruk. Apalagi bersama si manis Jihoon.

FIN

_

note:

Hallo! Aku bawa couple backstage, soonhoon. Ini fanfic pertamaku, semoga suka

Fanfic ini sebenarnya sudah tersimpan sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi berhubung waktunya natal, jadi aku tunggu waktu yang tepat buat publish. Tapi sekarang justru telat ㅠ.ㅠ

Mohon bantuannya /

-arrre17


End file.
